geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Магазин сообщества
thumb|250px|Магазин сообщества Магазин сообщества — третий магазин, в котором представлены иконки, выбранные на Icon Contest'е и добавленный в обновлении 2.11. Этот магазин состоит из мебели фиолетового цвета. Над фиолетовой полкой с товарами висит надпись Community Shop, которая немного повёрнута. Продавец магазина — робот Потбор . Это жёлто-оранжевый робот с тёмными глазами, где находятся маленькие зелёные зрачки. Он разделён на 2 части, и на груди располагается зелёный ромб. Отличительной особенностью этого продавца является рот с зубами. Получение доступа к магазину Чтобы получить доступ, заходим в сокровищницу и перемещаемся на её правый край. Там нас встретит фиолетовая табличка с большой буквой С, что находится справа от таблички, которая ведет в секретный магазин. Нужно нажимать за табличку, чтобы Потбор встретил нас и начал разговор. Как выяснится позже, для того, чтобы мы вошли, мы обязаны собрать 200 алмазов, и когда мы соберём достаточно, то нужно вновь нажать на табличку, чтобы мы вошли. Оригинальный текст= Первое нажатие на табличку: *Oh a customer! **I never had a customer before. **... Not sure what to do. *Let me check the manual. **The ShopKeepers handbook: You give stuff, they pay money. **... Sounds simple enough. *Page 2: Refund policy. No Refunds! **Page 3: Shopkeeper etiquette. ... Probably not important. **Page 4: Self destruct mechanism. The page is missing... **Not sure if I should be worried about this. *Page 394: Customer must have 200 diamonds. **What's a diamond? **... После нажатия на табличку, имея с собой 200 алмазов: *You found all the diamonds!? **Just need to check: 1, 2, 3, 200. Yup, all there! **My first customer, how exciting! **... |-|Русский перевод= Первое нажатие на табличку: *О, покупатель! **У меня никогда ещё не было покупателя. **... Я не знаю, что делать. *Дай-ка я прочту руководство. **Справочник продавца: Ты даёшь вещи, а они платят деньги. **... Звучит легко. *Страница 2: Политика возврата. Без возвратов! **Страница 3: Этикет продавца. ... Наверное, это не важно. **Страница 4: Механизм самоуничтожения. Страница отсутствует... **Не думаю, что это должно меня беспокоить. *Страница 394: Покупатель должен иметь 200 алмазов. **Что такое алмаз? **... После нажатия на табличку, имея с собой 200 алмазов: *Ты нашёл все алмазы!? **Дай проверю: 1, 2, 3, 200. Ага, все здесь! **Мой первый покупатель, как захватывающе! **... Товары Галерея PotborDialogue01.png|Диалоговая картина 1 PotborDialogue02.png|Диалоговая картина 2 PotborDialogue03.png|Диалоговая картина 3 PotborDialogue04.png|Диалоговая картина 4 PotborDialogue05.png|Диалоговая картина 5 PotborDialogue06.png|Диалоговая картина 6 PotborDialogue07.png|Диалоговая картина 7 Интересные факты * На данный момент это самый большой магазин в игре. * Если нажать на "Credits", то появится табличка с авторами и их иконками. Так же, если пролистать до конца этой вкладки, то будет надпись "Special Thanks :)" и ники игроков, которым была выражена благодарность: Viprin, Etzer и Michigun. Это все люди, которые подводили итоги Geometry Dash Icon Contest. * Имя продавца магазина является обратной версией ника разработчика игры (RobTop). * Музыка в магазине — March of the Spoons от Kevin MacLeod. * Больше всего иконок для Магазина сообщества сделал ScorchVx. Из его иконок: 3 корабля, 3 НЛО, 1 волна, 2 робота и 1 паук. * Потбор имеет схожие со Скрипом диалоговые картины. ** Также, это единственный продавец в игре, который, по сути, не может закрыть рот. ** В отличие от Скрипа, Потбор использует все диалоговые картины. * Чтобы купить все иконки, вам понадобится 382000 . * Это единственный магазин, в котором продаются только иконки. Категория:Локации Категория:Магазины Категория:Геймплей Категория:Geometry Dash Категория:Обновление 2.1 Категория:Секреты игры